Why Dont Kiss Her?
by Joyce Flexa
Summary: Eu a amava mas não tinha coragem de falar. Gaara Pov. Homenagem no Dia dos Namorados para a minha marida Mih, te amo, amiga


Oi Geeeente *-*

Bom, essa 'fic' era pra ser uma One u_ú Mas como eu estava doida pra postar, resolvi deixar em dois capítulos *-*

Continuando... É uma homenagem no dia dos namorados, para a minha marida *-* Mih, eu te amo, amiga *O* [/euachoqueosolhinhosbrilhantesnãopegaaqui—'

E para as pessoas que não tem mais esperanças de eu continua a BatePapo, bom tem uma esperança, sim! Claro que eu vou continua amoures *-*

Enfim... Vamos a ''Fic''

;*

Em negrito: **Original**

Em itálico: _Tradução _

_---_Gaara Pov---

**We're the best of friends****  
****And we share our secrets****  
****She kn****ows everything that is on my mind****  
****Oh... lately somethings changed****  
****As I lie awake in my bed****  
****A voice here inside my head****  
****Softly says****  
**

_(__Nós somos melhores amigos__  
__E dividimos nossos segredos__  
__Ela sabe tudo que eu penso__  
__Mas ultimamente algo mudou__  
__Enquanto eu deito acordado na cama__  
__Uma voz aqui dentro da minha cabeça__  
__Calmamente diz:__)_

Sabe, a Ino sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, sempre soube os meus segredos, éramos como irmãos desde que nos entendemos por gente. Temos 14 anos agora e eu não sei explicar, algumas coisas estão mudando, tipo a Ino ainda continua sendo a minha melhor amiga, mas eu não consigo mais contar os meus segredo para ela, não é por desconfiança, mas é que eu acho que se eu falar, ás vezes, o que penso ela pode achar que ainda sou criança ou coisa do tipo, não quero passar por criança ou por doido perto dela. Toda vez que eu a vejo começo a suar, e quando ela fala comigo eu começo a gaguejar, não consigo ficar perto dela falando direito ou a encarando. Ino mudou, claro, está mais bonita, mas não sei por que fico assim perto dela, meus amigos falaram que eu estou tipo apaixonado por ela, eu acho que estou mesmo.

**Why don't you kiss her****  
****Why don't you tell her****  
****Why don't you let her see****  
****The feelings that you hide****  
****Cuz she'll never know****  
****If you never show****  
****The way u feel inside**

_(__Por que você não a beija__  
__Por que você não conta pra ela__  
__Por que você não a deixa ver__  
__Os sentimentos que você esconde__  
__Por que ela nunca saberá__  
__Se você não mostrar__  
__Como se sente por dentro__)__  
_

Toda vez que fecho os olhos para dormir, ela vem em minha mente e uma voz me diz para eu me declarar pra ela, eu sempre digo que eu vou me declarar mas quando a vejo, minha perna treme meu estomago começa a dar voltas e começo a gaguejar, e começo a pensar: Quando eu 'supostamente' me declarar o que será que ela vai achar de mim? Será que vai me rejeitar?.

**Oh, I'm so afraid to make that first move****  
****Just a touch and we****  
****Could cross the line****  
****And everytime she's near****  
****I wanna never let her go****  
****Confess to her what my heart knows****  
****Hold her close**

_(__Oh Eu estou com medo de fazer aquele primeiro passo__  
__Apenas um toque e nós__  
__Poderíamos atravessar a linha__  
__E toda vez que ela se aproxima__  
__Eu nunca quero deixá-la partir__  
__Confessá-la o que meu coração sabe__  
__Abraçá-la perto de mim__)_

Mesmo sentindo toda essas coisas, quando ela está perto de mim, eu não quero mas que ela fique longe, sinto uma enorme vontade de falar o que eu sinto mas não consigo. Hoje vai ser mais um dia que vou suar e gaguejar, Vou estudar na casa de Ino, ela é a melhor da sala em Biologia, eu sou péssimo nessa matéria, e como uma ótima amiga ela vai me dar aula. Peguei meu material e fui para a casa dela, o caminho eu sabia mas do que qualquer coisa em minha vida, desde bebê eu ando por aqui. Ainda suando, bati na porta e ela estava linda como sempre.

-Oi Gaara – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e que com certeza eu corei.

-Oi Ino – dei um sorriso e ela me deu passagem para entrar na casa.

-Vamos pro meu quarto – ela segurou minha mão e me puxou pela escada acima, pode ter certeza que minha mão ta suada

**  
****Why don't you kiss her****  
****Why don't you tell her****  
****Why don't you let her see****  
****The feelings that you hide****  
****Cuz she'll never know****  
****If you never show****  
****The way u feel inside**

_(__Por que você não a beija__  
__Por que você não conta pra ela__  
__Por que você não a deixa ver__  
__Os sentimentos que você esconde__  
__Por que ela nunca saberá__  
__Se você não mostrar__  
__Como se sente por dentro__)__  
_

-Então que capitulo nós paramos? –ela perguntou, sorrindo, pra mim.

-A-acho que o Tre-treze – Merda, Gaara, não gagueja! Ela me olhou estranho, pensei que ela já estava acostumada de me ver gaguejar

-Er.... –ela balançou a cabeça, meio que para espantar algum pensamento-tudo bem –ela sussurrou – Gaara, er... eu sei que você já deve estar de saco cheio de mim – nunca vou estar!- mas é que... tipows, você ta estranho.

-Estranho co-como?

-Assim ó! –ela falou apontando pra mim –tá gaguejando, suando, cara eu realmente não sei o que ta acontecendo com você!

Eu queria ter falar: To apaixonado por você, porra! Mas eu falei:

-Eu também não sei, Ino.

-Tá –ela suspirou –tudo bem, pelo menos você foi sincero – como eu queria ter sido!

-Então...

-Olha –ela me cortou – amanhã agente vai sair, quer dizer, você vai não é?

-Vou?

-Claro, Pow! Eu não quero ser a única a ficar de vela – ela fez uma cara como aquilo fosse óbvio

-Bom, você... er... –como eu falo? ó_ò

-------

Deixem reviews que eu posto o resto *-*

**Beijo**_me__m_anda_uma_**review** ;*


End file.
